Get It Right
by SLopez
Summary: "After all, she is highly inebriated. Forget that. She is way too drunk to even think in big words."  Maybe a week with Rachel as the needy girl drunk is not a total waste.  One-shot. Spoilers to 2x14. Rachel/Finn because it all comes to them in the end!


_Hello everyone! :)_

_I'm back with this little one-shot and my attempt at being somewhat funny!_

_Thanks so much to my awesome beta **sandra-wfg**. Go check her stories! They're great!_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own. It all belongs to Ryan Murphy. Except this crazy and pointless idea. That totally belongs to me! :) _

* * *

**Get It Right**

The party is going awesome!

Of course, her judgment is not on its best conditions, but she can say that much. After all, she is highly inebriated.

Forget that. She is way too drunk to even think in big words.

At some point, she has to excuse herself to go to the bathroom, because, let's face it, from all the liquor she's ingested, her bladder is almost bursting.

She passes by a mirror and sees her own reflection. And what the hell is she wearing? She laughs at herself when Quinn passes by and throws her a snide remark. She can't care less about that. If she's already pathetic, she might as well take advantage of that and have some good laughs.

She returns to her dads' Oscar room and the next thing she notices, she's dancing with Finn. Well, dancing is an overstatement; she's actually just clutching his sweater and they're just… moving.

Until they're not anymore. They're sitting on the stage's edge and he's explaining the several drunken girls' archetypes to her.

And he tells her she's the needy girl drunk. And, seriously, it stings. Like hell. Sure, she's _probably_ hanging all over him, but she is doing that because she's drunk, and she's drunk because he nodded his approval when Puckerman suggested emptying her dads' liquor cabinet to shake the damned party, and she wouldn't want to shake the damned party if there wasn't one in the first place, and there wouldn't be one if he hadn't told her to "do a little living", and her head hurts and whose fault is that?

And where the hell did he learn the meaning of the word archetype?

Whatever. It doesn't matter. He doesn't want a needy girl, right? So what girl is this now?

"Let's play spin the bottle!"

Suddenly, she's kissing Blaine _Warbler_. And his face tastes just _awesome_. She only wishes, for a brief moment, it was Finn's instead. And she knows he tastes so much better than just awesome.

The next moment she's singing with Blaine and it's great. The boy has a nice voice and he sounds almost as good with her as Finn does. Almost.

Next thing she remembers, she's in bed – still wearing that hideous _thing_ – with a huge headache, like a sledgehammer is pounding inside her skull.

And on Monday, she's still hung over, until Artie suggests they should stay drunk. And she does. At least, she can forget the whole _needy girl_ stuff and the whole _write a song on your own_ stuff, too.

She focuses on _other_ stuff. Like Blaine. She knows she shouldn't be thinking about Blaine that way. Not when her friendship with Kurt is so new and fragile and, _especially_, not when she knows the boy is gay.

In her drunken state, she doesn't care about that and meets him anyway.

Next day, at school, Finn asks her why she went on a date with Blaine. How does he even know that?

"You do know the dude's gay, right?" he asks.

"Why would you care, anyway?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," he answers like the line was rehearsed a thousand times before he said it. She scoffs and moves past him. If he can feign that he cares for her in some way, she can feign that she doesn't care for him at all.

The following days are just a blur, really. When she's not drunk, she's asleep. She knows that's no way for a star to debut her career. If you're Lindsay Lohan maybe, but not when you're Rachel Berry. However, drinking seems to solve problems. Well, not really, but she can forget them for a while and it kind of eases the pain she feels when she's sober. She just goes with the flow.

That is, until Brittany throws up on her. It really changes a person. That day she decides enough is enough and no more drinking. _Ever_.

There's something bugging her mind, though. She doesn't remember what it is until Kurt texts her to not forget their meeting with Blaine. Oh yeah… she's supposed to kiss him sober to prove that he's, in fact, not gay. She was drunk when she had that idea and she almost texts Kurt back saying she can't make it. But one thing Rachel Berry is not is a coward.

So, she gathers up her courage and meets with Kurt. She's fidgeting in her seat and tells Kurt it's because Blaine is late. Then, she applies lipstick, as if it will make her more confident.

At some point, Kurt tells her Blaine just got there and her chest tightens. She doesn't want to do this. She doesn't want to kiss him again. Not drunk, not sober, not ever!

But she does. She rushes to the boy and crushes her lips against his. She feels wrong. Actually, she feels nothing with the kiss, but she feels wrong for kissing him. She shouldn't be kissing her friend's crush. She shouldn't be kissing anyone who isn't Finn. That is what got her into trouble in the first place.

She waits, anxiously, for Blaine to say something.

"Yep… I'm gay," he says and she lets out a relieved sigh.

She's glad, _so_ glad, that the boy is really gay. Because, if he wasn't she would get her hopes up in another relationship and she would be heartbroken in the end. Plus, she would break her friend's heart and she's not that girl.

But more importantly, she would lose all her chances to get it right with Finn. And that's something she can't afford to lose. Not now, not while there's still something between them, not ever.

Wait… get it right with Finn…? Get it right? That's a wonderful title for a song! A song that she has to write. Thank God, Blaine is gay!

Kurt approaches to give her consolation, but her mind is already working a mile per second on lyrics and melodies and everything she has needed the whole week. She throws some excuse at him, partially true, and kisses his cheek.

She has some song writing to do.

* * *

_So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Meh?_

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


End file.
